


Hells Bells 2 with a 2 grooms

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: Angel & Xander are getting married.





	

Angel stood in front of the mirror putting on his suit. 'Remember when I came to you guys when he proposed?' He asks Wesley and Spike. 'Yeah, you were so happy. And now you get forever,' Said Willow. 'How he is?' Asks Angel. 'Xander is good, he wants to see you,'

'But he can't it's bad luck,' Said Angel tying his bowtie. 'He doesn't think it is because he's marrying another man,' Said Willow. 'Well, he's right,' Said Spike. 'Where's my wife?' He asks. 'Helping Xander with his dress,' she whispers the word dress. Because it was going to be a surprise for Angel. 'Okay, then,' Spike said, 'C'mon we'll be late. Willow go tell the piano man to start,' 

'Ready?' He asks as he links arms with Angel. Xander stands there. In a beautiful white dress with a veil and tiara, with lilies in his hands. Waiting for his future husband. Faith sits next to Cordelia who is 6 months pregnant and Faith who is 9 months pregnant. Buffy is holding Stella and Anna her and Daughters. As she carries another in her stomach a little boy. 

 

Angel sees Xander and his knees are jelly. He is smiling ear to ear. Xander is using Anya's dress. 

'Take care of him or die!' Says Spike. As he hands off Angel to Xander. 

 

'Alexander, I remember when I first met you, I knew you were the one. I knew I was going to marry you. But when I heard you were dating Cordelia. It broke my heart. Because I love you. When I found you were engaged to be married I thought of dying. When I found you stood her up. I was happy. When we found our way back to each other I knew it was meant to be. Here's this ring I the promise I will love forever,' Angel said. 

'Liam, where do I begin? When I met you my cock felt hard like it is now under this dress. I tried to play it cool while you were around but I couldn't when you talked to me I blushed. When you said my name I felt like you loved me. But I then I dated Cordelia and well, she fell in love with Faith. And then Anya. I thought it would work but it didn't. Now here I am in the same church 2 years later with a groom, not a bride. And I am happier. So, Liam here is this ring I give you that I promise to love you till we die,'

Xander then dipped kissed Angel. 'This is where our lives began my love,' Said Xander.


End file.
